Teñida de rojo
by MrRayney
Summary: Ella podía ser un medio demonio, parecer un demonio y haber nacido con el único propósito de traer el fin del mundo a la humanidad, pero a Chico Bestia esa clase de cosas no le importaban, amaba a Raven y era el momento de demostrárselo, los pensamientos de Chico Bestia y Raven antes de pasar su primera noche de intimidad.


Los personajes de los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC, Warner Brothers y Cartoon Network.

* * *

_**Teñida de Rojo**_

El beso había comenzado suave, tierno y dulce como siempre lo habían sido desde que comenzaron a salir, pero mientras más se prolongaba más apasionado se volvía, pronto sus lenguas luchaban por el control y gemidos de felicidad de vez en cuando escapan de alguno de los dos, los dos amantes se separaron debido a la falta de oxígeno y se observaron mutuamente.

Chico Bestia podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que Raven era la mujer más candente que había conocido en toda su vida, tenía unas piernas bien torneadas, una figura curvilínea y unos pechos que para el eran del tamaño perfecto, debía agradecerle a Nightwing el entrenamiento que les imponía como Titanes ya que Raven sí que estaba en buena forma.

Pero Chico Bestia debía decir que la forma en que lucia Raven esta noche era exótica, su piel antiguamente de color gris se había teñido de un color rojo sangre, su larga cabellera color violeta ahora era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos ya no eran dos ahora eran cuatro completamente de color amarillo que lo observaban fijamente.

El mutante sabia la razón de esto, Raven estaba sintiendo infinidades de emociones que la estaban haciendo perder el control, pero las emociones conocidas como Rabia, Lujuria y Amor eran las que estaban tomando el control de la situación, él lo sabía porque cada vez que llegaban a cierto punto la apariencia de Raven cambiaba, pero no tan drásticamente como esta noche.

Chico Bestia observo de abajo hacia arriba a su compañera deteniéndose a ver sus cuatro ojos de color amarillo que lo miraban inquietantemente, Chico Bestia simplemente le dio una sonrisa para calmarla y le dio un beso casto en los labios.

La verdad ese era un movimiento para calmarla a ella y a él también, Chico Bestia nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida ¿Cómo no estarlo? Estaban a punto de iniciar lo que según Cyborg decía era el paso número quince dentro de una relación, un paso muy importante, debía sentirse afortunado, muchos hombres y mujeres matarían por estar en su lugar.

— ¿Estas segura de esto Raven? Podemos esperar a que estés lista yo no tengo prisa— Comento Chico Bestia con un tono lleno de cariño.

—Yo quiero hacer esto Garfield…es solo que…— Dijo la joven mientras poso su mirada hacia el piso y se mordió el labio inferior algo que solo hacia cuando estaba sumamente nerviosa.

— ¿Que pasa Raven?— Pregunto Chico Bestia aunque ya sabía lo que iba a decir la hechicera.

—Garfield… ¿Me amas…me amas a pesar de lo que soy?— Pregunto Raven con inseguridad.

Chico Bestia suspiro dentro de su mente, estaba muy consciente de la falta de autoestima que tenía Raven y que ocultaba detrás de aquella mascara de indiferencia, sabía que una de las razones por las que más desconfiaba de sí misma era debido a los sucesos con Malchior y como este engaño a Raven con palabras bonitas que terminaron siendo todo mentira…a veces Chico Bestia quisiera destruir ese estúpido libro con sus propias manos.

—No me importa tu descendencia o tu apariencia ¿Qué importa si tu padre es un demonio interdimencional con la intención de destruir a la humanidad? Eso no te define, siempre has demostrado ser una muy buena persona, siempre preocupándote por nosotros, curándonos de las lesiones que sufrimos en las misiones, protegiendo a desconocidos que no te han tratado con el respeto que te mereces, Raven tu eres una de las personas más consideradas que conozco y esa es una de las razones por las que te quiero, sobre tu apariencia, vamos que yo soy verde, tengo orejas puntiagudas y tengo colmillos, ademas me gusta como luces con piel roja te vez candente, no importa lo que pase yo te amo Rae, jamás dudes de ello— Respondió Chico Bestia acariciando su mejilla y besándola de nuevo, el beso de nuevo fue apasionado y los dos amantes se separaron para recuperar el oxígeno.

—Soy tan afortunada de tenerte a mi lado Gar—

—Puedo decir lo mismo sin temor a equivocarme Rae—

—Garfield—

— ¿Si Raven?—

—Yo…Yo estoy lista—

Antes de que Chico Bestia pudiera comentar algo, Raven hizo el primer movimiento y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su leotardo.

Esa misma noche, entre besos y jadeos, dos almas se volvieron uno, disfrutando de su compañía del éxtasis, de lo que era el verdadero amor, se unieron en cuerpo y alma, compartiendo lo que era el amor y la pasión.

Raven no podía estar más feliz con lo que estaba sucediendo, le habían dicho que toda su existencia estaba condenada a pasarla en soledad, pero aquí se encontraba compartiendo su primera vez con el hombre que la amaba, aquel que le dio sus más profundos y queridos sentimientos, le dio un hombro en donde llorar, que vio más allá de su descendencia, que la trato como una adolescente en vez de una medio demonio que debía ser contenida…aquel que la hacía sentir como una mujer.

Estaba enamorada, rodeada de amigos que se transformaron en su familia y en los brazos de un hombre de buen corazón.

La vida no podía ser mejor para Raven Roth.

_**Fin**_

* * *

En un principio esto se suponía que era un Drabble donde se hablaba más al respecto sobre la apariencia de Raven y lo que Chico Bestia pensaba sobre ello antes de consumar su amor, pero pronto se transformó en esto, no lo sé pero creo que poco a poco estoy mejorando mis One-Shot, no esta tan interesante pero tampoco es malo...lo veo como un trabajo intermedio.

Quisiera saber la opinión que tienen sobre esta historia y la forma en la que puedo mejorar para ser un mejor escritor.


End file.
